


midnight.

by insomnomnomia



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnomnomia/pseuds/insomnomnomia
Summary: You’re lying in bed when it happens
Relationships: (2019) Chucky/Reader, (2019) Chucky/You, Chucky | Charles Lee Ray/Reader, Chucky | Charles Lee Ray/You
Kudos: 57





	midnight.

You’re lying in bed when it happens. The raw, guttural moan that’s ringing through the room shakes you to your core, and you shiver. You peer around to see where the noise came from, before your attention is drawn to the crack in your bathroom door. Your phone slips from your hands, falling flat on the blanket that you’ve bunched up over your lap. You’re hesitant when you realize. 

“_Chucky_…? Is that you?” You whisper. Inches from the door now, your hand hovers above the knob, and you press your ear flat against the plaster. It’s dead silent, save for the heavy panting and shuffling of fabric. You stand there, unable to will yourself to open the door, afraid of what you might find. 

That’s when you hear it, your _name_. It’s hushed, low and whiny. Your face is hot, and you can feel the blush spreading down your neck. You squint through the crack in the door, your bathroom mirror barely visible through the thin slit. You swallow hard when you see Chucky reflected back, down on his knees, propped up against the counter, his face down and hands clasped around a single Polaroid...with _you_ in frame. It’s a picture of you in your swimsuit, posing with the pool. He’s not touching himself, and you weren’t entirely sure if he was even able as he lays there, eyes wide and face flushed. You’re about to walk in and ask him what on God’s green Earth he thinks he’s doing when you see him raise the paper to his lips and drag his tongue across the laminated surface.

“I love you _so_ much..” He whispers. 

You frown.

_What do I do? Should I...tell him I saw him? Maybe he’ll give me an explanation but what if he doesn’t?_

This doll would be the death of you.

He was a Christmas present a few months back, you spoiled him and loved and cherished him until one night, he gave you a gift you knew you couldn’t accept. The last straw was when you invited your mother over for dinner and he walked up to her chair and told her if she didn’t let you play, he would make her go away. It was shocking, you can still remember the way Chucky eyed you that night, as if _he_ wasn’t the toy in this relationship, and you were scared that maybe, just maybe he really wasn’t. 


End file.
